Дерпи/Галерея/Персонажи строят рожи/Сезон 2
Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Cutie Mark Crusaders dazed S02E01.png Rainbow Dash Derp S02E01.png SpikeBelch S02E01.png Rainbow Dash hitting the window S2E1.png Discord talks to the ponies S2E01.png Lying Applejack S02E01.png Pinkie Pie angry at Applejack S2E1.png Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Applejack gets kicked in the face S2E02.png Twilight dazed by bunny stampede S2E2.png Spike crossed-eyed because Fluttershy threw a scroll at him S2E2.png Twilight with lazy eyes S2E2.png Spike with lazy eyes S2E2.png Screwball S2E2.png Twilight hugging Spike S2E02.png SpikeBelch S02E02.png Spike burping S02E02.png EVIL Discord S02E02.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png Нулевой урок Cupcake fixing S02E03.png Twilight crazy angry face S2E3.png StrangeFaceTwilight S02E03.png Twilight running out of time 2 S2E3.png Clock is ticking S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle weird face S2E03.png ClockisTickingTwilight3 S02E03.png JowlsTwilight S02E03.png Twilight opens the Chest S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png Twilight appears from the bushes S2E3.png Scootaloo derps after being hit by a ball S2E03.png Twilight appearing to the CMC S2E3.png HappyTwilight S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crazy S2E3.png Затмение Луны Twilight Derp S2E4.png Pinkie Pie chicken costume cluck Facebook preview S2E04.png Spike with lazy eyes S2E4.png ScaredFilly S02E04.png VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png Fluttershy Derp 1 S2E4.png ScaredPinkie S02E04.png Derpyshy S02E04.png CherryBerryCoveredInSpiders S02E04.png Pinkie Pie Chicken acting like a chicken S2E4.png Pinkie Pie acts like a chicken S2E04.png Derpy Pinkie Pie 3 S2E4.png Derpy Pinkie Pie 4 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie running as a chicken S02E04.png Pinkie Pie derps in a chicken costume S2E04.png Настоящие сёстры Rarity attempts to suppress her anger S2E05.png Rarity looks around the room S2E05.png Rarity grinds her teeth S2E05.png Rarity Gasping S2E5.png Princess Erroria with lazy eyes S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Загадочная лихорадка Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.png Appreciating appropriate alliteration S02E06.png Apple Bloom shocked S2E06.png LyingPinkie S02E06.png Apple Bloom derp eyes S02E06.png Пусть лучший победит! Owlowiscious Change 5 S02E07.png Rainbow Dash shocked S2E07.png Rainbow Dash Scream 2 S2E7.png Twilight ugh! S2E7.png Rainbow Dash smacks into rock wall S2E07.png Таинственный защитник VeryScared S02E08.png Balcony breaking off S2E8.png Elderly ponies on a falling balcony S2E08.png Confused Applejack S02E08.png Rainbow Dash Picture With Applejack S2E08.png Cherry Berry frightened in a hot air balloon S2E08.png ExtremeDisappointment S02E08.png Dam breaking S02E08.png Rainbow Dash weird mouth 2 S02E08.png Rainbow Dash derp face S02E08.png Scootaloo with lazy eyes S2E8.png Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie staring S02E08.png Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.png Пони из высшего общества Rarity with lazy eyes S2E9.png Rarity can't decide S2E9.png Rarity surprise cross eyes S2E9.png Rarity cross-eyed S02E09.png Pinkie Pie -Let's party!- S2E09.png Rainbow Dash dizzy cropped S2E09.png Секрет моего роста Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.png Spike with lazy eyes whilst eating S2E10.png UnsureTwilight S02E10.png Minuette with derpy eyes S2E10.png Adult Spike with lazy eyes S2E10.png Канун Дня горящего очага Pinkie Pie!!! S2E11.png Pinkie Pie being dramatic S2E11.png Private Pansy derp S2E11.png Private Pansy comes to attention S2E11.png Private Pansy slipping on ice 2 S2E11.png Rarity making derp face S2E11.png Pinkie Pie making a face S2E11.png День семьи SurprisedBGPonies S02E12.png SweetieBelleWakeUp S02E12.png Crazy Granny Smith S02E12.png Apple Bloom being pulled S2E12.png ElectrifiedSweetieBelle S02E12.png ScaredYoungGrannySmith1 S02E12.png ScaredYoungGrannySmith2 S02E12.png Новорождённые пони Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png Derpy Pinkie S02E13.png StartledPinkie S02E13.png Pinkie PieJawDrop S02E13.png InsanePinkie S02E13.png Crazy Pinkie S02E13.png VergeOfCryingPinkie S02E13.png Пропажа Pinkie Pie wanting to use a restroom S2E14.png Pinkie Pie stuffed S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Shock S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Furious S2E14.png Applejack oh I'm caught S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Rage S2E14.png Applejack AHH! S2E14.png CaughtApplejack S02E14.png Сверхскоростная соковыжималка 6000 Rainbow Dash and her cider addiction S2E15.png Cheerilee is high S02E15.png Sad Dash S2E15.png Rainbow Dash getting cheeks squished S02E15.png Rainbow Dash surprised derpy face S02E15.png Apple Bloom in a trance S2E15.png TheCiderIsDigusting S02E15.png Читай и наслаждайся Pinkie Pie feeling sick with neck twisted S02E16.png Derpy Pinkie S02E16.png Rainbow Dash wakes up S2E16.png Rainbow funny face S2E16.png Rainbow Dash extremely bored in hospital S02E16.png Rainbow Dash being impatient S02E16.png SeverlyScrewyTwilightFace S02E16.png Antsy Rainbow Dash S02E16.png Rainbow Dash feigning snoring S2E16.png Rainbow Dash swallows bad food S2E16.png Rainbow Dash dazed derp eyes S2E16.png Nurse and Screwy 2 S2E16.png День сердец и копыт Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png Apple Bloom derp eyes S02E17.png ShockedSweetieBelle S02E17.png DisgustedScootaloo1 S02E17.png Sweetie Belle hit with frame S2E17.png Apple Bloom Scootaloo Making Faces S02E17.png ScaredSweetieBelle,Scootaloo S02E17.png Is It Love After All S02E17.png Настоящий друг Pinkie PieBigSmileS2E18.png Derpy Pinkie closeup S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Derpface S02E18.png Cranky Unhealthy Smile S02E18.png Pinkie Looking Acorable S02E18.png Pinkie Pie Cranky that's gotta hurt S02E18.png Cranky yelling at Pinkie S2E18.png Rainbow Dash --he doesn't want to be bothered-- S2E18.png Rainbow Dash beyond cross eyed S2E18.png ExtremleyDerpyPinkie S02E18.png Kiss aftereffects S2E18.png Pinkie Pie big smile S2E18.png Настоять на своём Like whatever S02E19.png Rarity and Pinkie gasp at Fluttershy S2E19.png Fluttershy with lazy eyes S2E19.png Fluttershy standing with lazy eyes S2E19.png Shoeshine with lazy eyes S2E19.png Pinkie Pie twisting her head S2E19.png Derpy Pinkie Pie S02E19.png Rarity jab Pinkie Pie S2E19.png Давно пора Spike continuing tickling Twilight S2E20.png Twilight gonna burst out! S2E20.png Twilight & Spike gazing in S2E20.png SurprisedSpike S02E20.png Поиски дракона Rainbow Dash dazed 2 S2E21.png Burnin'Dash S02E21.png Garble holds Spike upside down S02E21.png Spike with lazy eyes S2E21.png Derpin'Spike S02E21.png BrownTeenageDragonEating S02E21.png DazedBrownTeenageDragon S02E21.png DazedGarble S02E21.png SpikeBeingSmacked S02E21.png Ураган Флаттершай Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus 'Yeaaahhhh!' S2E22.png Derp S2E22.png Worried Fluttershy S2E22.png SuperHappyBackgroundPony S02E22.png Tree eyes II S2E22.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля CMC spinny head S2E23.png Apple Bloom thinking S02E23.png Spike's interviewed S2E23.png Rarity gasp S2E23.png Apple Bloom bumps into force field S02E23.png Force field S2E23.png Diamond Tiara -now get out there- S2E23.png Diamond Tiara whallops Dinky S2E23.png Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы Pinkie Pie -We have to protect 'MMMM'!- S2E24.png Pinkie super shocked face S2E24.png Bubble on Twilight's face S2E24.png Pinkie Pie putting hat on Twilight S2E24.png Gustave grabbing Pinkie S2E24.png TiedUpDerpyPinkie S02E24.png Pinkie Pie gassed 2 S2E24.png Rarity crossed eyed S2E24.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Rarity'sFirstDerp1 S02E25.png Rarity derps out S02E25.png Rarity astonished by the task she has been handed S2E25.png Rarity begins to derp S2E25.png TwilightShockedS2E25.png Twilight Sparkle acting up S2E25.png Rarity about to fall on her back S2E25.png Twilight unimpressed by Rarity's behavior S2E25.png Twilight gets a pillow S2E25.png Applejack putting hoof inside Twilight's mouth S2E25.png Twilight sees Cadance coming S2E25.png Cadance 'feeling better' S2E25.png Applejack lie face S2E25.png Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie S2E25.png Twilight spinny eyes S2E25.png Shining Armor spinning eyes S2E25.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Shining Derp spell S2E26.png Princess Celestia wakes up S2E26.png Derpin'ShiningArmor S02E26.png Shining Derp S2E26.png Applejack making a face S2E26.png Psycho Rarity S02E26.png Категория:Галереи персонажей